Metallica (Cuchumaquic)
Appearance Metallica is a seven foot six tall Mayan Pillar with charcoal black skin and solid yellow eyes. He is often cited as being completely bald with symbols carved into his head and then filled with tattoo ink. While he is extremely tall most of his body is muscle and is known to be one of the only two pillars who still have or retained their muscles after being frozen into the pillar. The full of his body is covered in what appears to be black iron armor of the original Mayan design but unlike the Mayan armor which is left with parts of the body open, his is fully sealed from head to toe. While in the armor his eyes are completely covered, though it seems the armor has no affect on his power though he is forced to continue to wear it as a sort of limiter. Personality and interests Interests It is unknown what Metallica's interests are as he is too wild and uncontrolled for them to actually be seen. Though it seems he takes an interest in both the flora and fauna around him. In fact this seems to be the only thing that he is actually interested in. When he does transform it seems that Metallica uses the remaining bits of his limbs to interact with the animals he spawns, usually playing with them or petting them in some way. This is unless he completely spawns himself into different animals to battle with others. Personality Metallica is completely mad, unable to differentiate between fantasy and reality, so completely lost within his own mind. It will often lead to bouts of wild mood swings in which he will lash out at his fellow Pillars, even going so far as to attack ACDC who it seems like he raised. His driving emotion seems to be anger, going wild at even the simplest insults, escalating from something as simple as name calling to a full brawl as he has no true control over himself. Though it seems that other Pillars are the only ones are able to calm him, mainly GUNNR and Sabbath. Gear Black Steel Slaver Metallica wears the custom iron metal set known as Black Steel Slaver, a set of armor that was original created to lock Metallica inside and keep him controlled so that he would not attack and destroy many of the cities and villages within the Mayan empire which did not contain him or his power. This armor mostly works to slow him down and keep him from going too wild without transforming and using up more and more of his power. This of course does not count when he breaks apart his limbs, when he does this it causes his body parts to empty from the suit which is left bonded together. It seemed that his body is fully fused to his armor and so when he transforms his full body the armor will do the same. Abilities Species Abilities Devour You Whenever a Pillar kills someone they devour the 'life and soul' of that person meaning that when a Pillar dies the life and soul they took is extinguished and the Pillar is returned to their physical condition before death. Meaning if a Pillar lost their arms but were then killed they would be restored to life still missing their arms. It would take hours to kill themselves or sacrifice another one of the lives within them to restore their body instantly. The only problem is this will continue to work until they have burned out their lives until they disappear. There is a second part of this ability and that is if they are able to devour a limb or body part they are missing it is restored to their forms, altering to fit their own being. Learned Abilities - Inherited Abilities Beast Kin Mastery Metallica is able to create any animal he wishes from his flesh and body. While in most cases these beings need to be proportionate to his flesh, he is able to cheat this ruling by turning himself into a much larger creature such as a blue whale so that he can summon more from his body. Whenever one animal is damaged it actually causes physical pain to his form which is proportionate to the pain felt by this animals. It seems that Metallica can spawn himself between any animal that he wishes as the main brain and holder for his soul. Something interesting to note is that unlike most Pillars he does not need to spend lives he has taken in order to spawn back his limbs. History Not much is known about Metallica but it seems that he was born some time around the creation of the step pyramids of the Mayan people. When he was born instead of being a natural birth what formed from his mother was what appeared to be an egg of flesh which drained every last bit of blood and fluid from her body. Soon after that he broke free as an amalgamation of creatures before he was fully appeared as a human being. Much like ACDC it seems that he was associated to the mythology of his people but instead of being viewed as a vessel of the god Metallica was viewed as a demon born from Xibalba and was given the name of Cuchumaquic which means one who gathers blood. Soon he was experimented upon, poked, prodded, assaulted, and then locked into the black metal suit. After some time of being sealed within metal suit he was soon picked up by other Pillars, Iron, Zeppelin, and Queen. The three of them ran threw and slaughtered most of the village from which Metallica was born, allowing him to pull free the lives and fully regrow his body within the metal suit, bonding him to the iron. Some time after this he was imprisoned and sealed within the Pillar somewhere hidden within Mexico. Gates Reopened Later on his life Metallica was found by ACDC and let free as it seemed that he had been in a semi-awakened state during his three thousand years imprisonment thanks to the pillar not fully penetrating his metal suit to seal him up inside. This seemed to only fuel his madness, leaving him in a state where he is always enraged and completely unable to understand the difference between reality and illusion, the only things managing to stand out are the Pillars. Even then he is left maddened and strikes out at them whenever he sees fit. Naming When it comes to his actual name of Cuchumaquic, this comes from the name of a Mayan demon by the same name. It is to mean One Who Gathers Blood, a demon who shifts his shape and being in order to summon forth more mouths and fangs from which to pull free blood and rip free flesh. This follows suit in the naming of his original name and original self. His given name Metallica was given to him thanks to the fact he is trapped within his metal suit. This was given to him as an ironic and horribly placed nickname This originally started as a joke with the Servants of the Pillars but he seemed to enjoy it not understand. Soon he became the being known as Metallica, forgetting even his own name and becoming the demon sealed in the iron suit. Character Song Each pillar was given a theme song based on the band that they were given the names after. In this case Metallica was given the theme song Search and Destroy, seeing as it seemed to fit his characterization the best. The song being seemingly about searching out one's enemies and destroying them all in a wild frenzy with no regard for anyone or any other being. With wild guitar solos and the yells and screams of the main singer seemingly expressing madness. This seemed to best convey Metallica as a character as well as a band. Trivia Metallica and ACDC were created to be opposites of one another, one being named after a blood demon and the other a blood god. Metallica is the only Pillar who does not actually need to spend lives and devour body parts to repair his form. He can do this as many animals seem to have the ability to regrow their form. Metallica was created as a fusion between many Jojo's Bizarre Adventure characters. These being Kars, Silver Chariot, The World, and finally Devo. Category:Axis Mundi Category:Villians Category:Complete Pages Category:Non-Human Characters